


Seaglass eyes

by Gay_as_fuck



Category: Aquaman (Comics), Aquaman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Sappy, this is the sappiest thing I have ever writen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_as_fuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or a morning with Arthur and Mera being romantic and hopelessly in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seaglass eyes

Mera lay in a blissful state, one between being fully awake and knowing where she was and the warmth of sleep. The sun streamed through the lighthouse window landing just shy of her face, however it left a soft patch of yellow on Arthur’s arm. She didn’t fully register who she was laying next to, she wasn’t fully understanding of who she was at the moment, however different from her waking character that seemed. 

All that registered in her mind was the soft lapping of the waves at the shore outside, comfort, the body next to hers, and the wonderful feeling of being safe. She curled towards the warmth of her husband’s body, not due to a chill but simply because he offered a soft comfort. The window of sun landed on her red hair, making it more brilliant than it normally was. 

Her husband stirred, opening his light blue eyes to the light. He blinked softly a few times, before turning to his wife and kissing her head. “My dear Mera, how blessed I am to be your husband”; Mera had awoken at the kissing and gave a sleep drenched smile to her husband. 

“You should be” she joked, opening her deep green eyes to look at her husband. He gave a small laugh before she kissed him, pushing her red lips against his. 

“I think it’s time to make breakfast” Mera said breathlessly. Her husband smiled again, “Yes, but I do not want to get out of bed”. Mera giggled and wrapped her hands around Arthur’s arm, pulling with pretend might. “Get up you walrus you” she joked, pretending to be strained. 

Her husband gave a laugh, this one deeper than a giggle and slowly eased up, as if being pulled by his lovely wife. The two of them both sat up in bed before climbing out of the tangled up covers and moving to the door way. 

“Maybe I should put on a shirt, I don’t know if we’ll have visitors” Arthur commented, looking down at his chest. Mera gave a sly smile and replied, “I think that shirtless is just fine, for me at least, and I am the queen of Atlantis so you must do what I say”.

Arthur puffed up his chest and raised one eyebrow in fake confusion, “But I’m the king of Atlantis you can’t tell me what to do?” Mera smiled, pointing to herself. “Behind every great man is a great woman”.

To this Arthur gave a soft smile and sighed “I guess you’re right”; he stopped for a moment, look into her expectant eyes and added “Your royalty” on to the end. Mera pulled up close and twirled him around in the direction of their small kitchen, “you should make breakfast my king”.

Arthur smiled and walked towards the kitchen with Mera right behind him. Mera chose to sit on a stool at the breakfast bar while her husband moved to see what they had to eat. “How do eggs sound?” he asked while surveying the open fridge.

“Perfect” Mera commented, and then pointed to the spice rack “why don’t you spice up our breakfast a little”. He pulled out the eggs and then moved to get some of the spices. Mera hopped down from the bar stool and went to assist her husband in making breakfast. “Sausage and eggs should go well together, that and maybe a breakfast smoothie” she taunted, knowing full well her husband’s love for what she was offering. “I’d love that dear” he remarked softly, looking at her with puppy dog eyes. She gave a little laugh, boy did she love him. 

Arthur began to hard boil some eggs while Mera pulled out a pan and turned on the stove top burners, "Watch out dear, just turned on the stove". Arthur gave an affirmative grunt, not turning away from his to-be-hard-scrambled eggs. Once the two were done preparing their respective parts of breakfast and had set the food to cook they sat down at the breakfast counter.

"What should we do today" Arthur questioned, tapping his foot on the tile floor. "We could go catch a movie" Mera offered, but then decided against her comment "but it's far to early". Arthur pursed his lips for a moment before offering another idea, "We could go to the beach, not the one we live on but a large sandy one in a different town". Mera smiled at this idea, moving closer to her husband. 

"That sounds fantastic, or i could just spend all day looking into you're light sea glass eyes", Arthur gave a warm smile and met her stare before she replied "I'd love to do the same".


End file.
